Tasha
"I never paint dreams or nightmares; I paint my own reality." Biography Tasha is a recently returning member of ZODIAC ENTERTAINMENT. She went on a temporary hiatus during August 2014 to focus on her career as a make-up artist, as she was nominated as one of the 30 finalists across other 1.100 other competitors all around Asia in the Asian PAC Beauty Awards as an international competitor. She was born in 1994, graduated high school at the age of 17, and she quickly graduated college with a Diploma-3 degree in fashion at the age of 18. She then started to spread her wings by getting herself involved in various fashion events, photo-shoots, and runways. She then started to gain more experience in the television industry, involving herself in beauty pageants such as the prestigious Miss Indonesia and other TV variety shows. She is now working her way in the printed media world, striving to make her name big and achieve her dreams of being one of the most famous and the youngest fashion inspiration all around Asia. Music The first time she came across Korean Pop is when she first listened to O.K by B1A4. She wasn't fond of cheery songs but somehow O.K really gets to her, especially with their catchy phrases. She then engulfed herself more and more with Korean Pop and eventually became a hardcore fan. As she came across more and more groups, she finds herself liking a few more groups aside from B1A4. She always finds it really hard to pick a bias from a group, since she really likes all of the members of the groups she loves. She always thinks that each member is important to the group, so she can't make herself choose. She is now a proud fan of B1A4, B.A.P, BLOCK B, and WINNER. She also finds herself taking an interest in trainees who has made their TV debut, such as Yang Hongseok and Jung Jinhyeong (YG Survival Show - MIX & MATCH), and also Yoo Kihyun and #GUN ''(Starship Survival Show - NO MERCY).'' She really likes singers who has a soft, mellow, wide-ranged voice (who can reach low notes and high notes easily),and she always falls in love with idols who can dance well. Her type of music is something with a laid-back feel, catchy phrases and tunes, and has a combination of musical instruments like the guitar or piano like WINNER's 공허해 (Empty). She loves this song so much, she had listened to it for 838 times, and still counting. She prefers talents over looks - because she thinks that everyone is beautiful, but not everyone can make good music and let strangers enjoy and relate to the music they made. She can play the guitar, and she's now trying to learn how to play the violin. She has been in love with singing ever since she was little, and she finds herself relieving stress with it. She is now trying to sharpen up her skills and techniques in singing. She is now an active, proud member of the ZODIAC ENTERTAINMENT as a vocalist, and she is also included in ZODIAC's ballad sub-group called ZODIAC BTD. Discography (Groups) # Come Back Home (Unplugged) (2NE1) - ZODIAC ENTERTAINMENT # Error (VIXX) - ZODIAC ENTERTAINMENT # Miracles In December (EXO) - ZODIAC ENTERTAINMENT # Love Song (BIGBANG) - ZODIAC ENTERTAINMENT # HER (BLOCK B) - ZODIAC ENTERTAINMENT # Something (TVXQ) - ZODIAC ENTERTAINMENT # 공허해 (WINNER) - NOLIM ROOKIES # COLOR RING (WINNER) - NOLIM ROOKIES # 1004 (B.A.P) - NOLIM ROOKIES # Come Back Home (Unplugged) (2NE1) - N'DIAMOND # Tried To Walk (B1A4) - N'DIAMOND # One Shot (B.A.P) - N'DIAMOND # Fantastic Baby (BIGBANG) - N'DIAMOND # Happy (2NE1) - N'DIAMOND # Baby Don't Cry (EXO) - UNITY ENTERTAINMENT # Too Much/Overwhelmed (Duet) (B1A4) - UNITY ENTERTAINMENT # Love Light (CNBLUE) - UNITY ENTERTAINMENT # There Is A Place (Wu Yi Fan) - UNITY ENTERTAINMENT # Error (VIXX) - Clovers # Ringa Linga (Taeyang) - Clovers # Hurricane (B.A.P) - Clovers Trivia # She despises lizards and cockroaches. # She is a 4-Dimensional character, and her close friends have come to realize this fact. Sometimes the things she say can make you wonder or either get blown away. # It's really easy to make her laugh, since she smiles and laughs at almost anything. People call her a ray of sunshine because she always tries to spread happiness and smiles around her surroundings.